


Story Ideas

by TheEmoAuthor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Escape the Night (Web Series), More will be added - Fandom
Genre: :))))), ideas, that's kinda it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoAuthor/pseuds/TheEmoAuthor
Summary: I honestly don't know why I made this... I MEANDon't know what to write about next? Here's some ideas!





	1. Intro

I should explain myself. 

Here's a fact about me: I'm terrible when it comes to time managing. I was the Ultimate Procastinator, a slacker, etc... you get the point! 

But here's another fact: I get pretty cool ideas to post here a lot. It's just that I never can write about them in such a way that would express the message fully, have no experience in that area of writing, or is just bad at schedules. Believe me, if I had more free time, I would definetly post more. 

So I put them all here so you guys can see them! There will be each chapter dedicated to each idea, where I will go more into depth about it. If you really want to write about that idea, go ahead, I'm not stopping you. Just make sure you comment ASAP so others are aware.


	2. Dangan Ronpa Love Hotels: Escape the Night Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more of the shippy side in fanfiction? Are you desperately begging for more moments? Then this is the idea for you!

Introducing Idea Numero Uno: Dangan Ronpa Love Hotels for Escape the Night!

In Dangan Ronpa V3, a special mechanic was launched, aka Love Hotels. (Others refer to it as "Hotel Kumasutra") This was basically where the main character spends a whole night at a Love Suite inside the love hotel (its activated when you purchase a special key) with a randomly selected Ultimate in their "fantasy," and the protagonist is their ideal one. This is set similar to a dating simulator, where you have to make the right choices in order to have a smooth night. However, once they wake up, they will have no memory of the dream. This was what set the fandom into fangirling and fanboying mode, as it fueled their many ships and set OTP's sailing far, far away. Look some up if you want examples. 

I know that the Escape the Night fandom is in need of more shipping stories, because there can never be enough ships, can there? So I merged these two into a beautiful new prompt. 

Each chapter doesn't have to have the same point of view. (For example, if one chapter it's in Safiya's POV in Rosanna's fantasy and the next its Oli's POV in Eva's fantasy.) And plus, it would probably be more shippy that way. I don't really have anything else I thought up of, so get as creative as you want with your fantasies!

Make it as cute as you want. Whatever. The fandom will love it.

Okay, next!


End file.
